Prison Sanctum
Previous Chapter - Welcome Arrival? The sun was shining at high noon as one of the two mages who had been chosen to fight was now in a puddle of his own blood, all while the other was showing off his victory as some of the other prisoners roared with cheer, except a handful of them who left their seats to head to the yard for more of their free time. In the work out section of the area stood Lucas, Theo, Hogetsu, and Elligr were getting in some exercise in to keep their skills sharp, except for Hogetsu and Elligr, who were simply sitting in the resting area to keep out of the way of Theo and Lucas. "This place, I don't know whether it's some kind of death trap or some form of entertainment for some people" Lucas said as he was doing hand stand push-ups using only his fists as pushers, "Guess we at least know why those who were sent here to investigate never came back, they were killed...." He said jumping to his feet to crack his neck. "Oh. There has been a lot of people coming over here and trying to investigate this place for the past..." Hogotsu began count his fingers in thought. "I don't know, say a month. They are usually captured the moment they get to close and then are sent to the dungeon or something like that." Hogotsu finished with a shrug as he pulled out his manga, Phoenix Heart X, out of nowhere. Theo could only blink at the predicament that they were all in. No way to escape, no way to call for help. If they even tried to escape, the expectations would not be their favor. "We would need to gain information on this place and while Hogotsu might be able to gain that, I'm not sure we can take that risk." Theo let out a sigh, going back to the drawing board on what to do, as he continued do sit-ups. Elligr meanwhile sat against a wall lifting a single small dumbbell in each hand and taking note of the grim expressions on the brothers faces. "You guys think to much, and your brains'll bake." He said, hoping to lighten the mood. "We've got no way out yet, so plotting is just goin' to cost ya' sleep." Theo could only facepalm at the responce from Eligr, a thing that had become sort of a daily occurance whenever they were all together. "Well, one of us could provide a distraction and lure the guards down here, possibly along with the master of this place. But who would be so crazy as to do that." Theo said as he looked directly at Hogotsu, who was still reading his manga. "I'll do it..." Lucas said as the others turned to look at him with shock on their faces, they didn't expect someone like Lucas, who was more the type of guy to be quiet about this sort of thing. Theo attempted to say something, but was stopped, "Out of all of us, I'm the least likely to get suspected of going off on my own, you three have records and with you guys, you'd likely get caught. This way, not only can I find out where the exit is and what this place is about, but I can also find our gear too, including your sword Theo" He said looking over to Theo, who was deep in thought after hearing everything that his little brother had just explained. "Are you sure about this, Lucas? I mean we could always send someone else to do it." Theo said once again, making sure to let Hogotsu know that he was speaking about him. Which earned Theo the eloquent response of Hogotsu flipping him the bird as he continued to read his manga in peace. "We could just send the albino wonder over here to cause a riot. He practically does that in his sleep and on a daily basis." Theo continued, as Hogotsu cried out a string of curses aimed towards him, which Theo ignored no matter how badly he wanted to punch him in his face. "There was also that blue haired woman from before..." Elligr pointed out, patting on his round stomach. "She could throw someone of my bulk quite a ways'. So I'm willin' to bet she'd be able to knock a few heads together, should it come to it." He suddenly looked away hiding his face with his hand, forgetting about his unmistakable profile. The brothers looked up just in time to see someone disappear around the corner, leaving her deep blue trailing after her. "Though I'd prefer it if it wasn't my head she knocked first." Lucas knew that maybe she have had some kind of information she was hiding, and looked over to his small group before going after her, unaware that a few guards that he passed were walking towards the deeper level cells, all of them making their way down the hallway once they had reached the level they wanted. After passing through the empty cells, of which the prisoners were off on the duel event, they eventually stopped at the one they were in search of, looking into it as they saw the cage. Dina was eating some of the food that they brought for her as she was eating it with bitterness, trying to not throw up from it as she heard the door open. She looked to the entrance as one of the guards carried with them a scepter that he placed on top of the cage, causing it to disappear from trace as she glared at them, "So why am I being released?" She said standing up as they placed handcuffs on her. "The leader wishes to speak to you immediately wench" One of them said as she was forcibly pulled by the chains, looking back to her cell as she followed them towards their destination. Forbidden Background Dina was currently sitting on the ground, as still unclothed as she wondered exactly what was the point in her being in a completely different cell. Literally, they moved her from one cell to another with no good reason. What was the point in all of that? "And a better question is, why the hell can't I wear any clothing! Are these guys some perverts?! I will shatter their valuables if they try anything." Dina thought to herself as she continued to wait for something to happen. Just as her mind began to wonder, the door to the room her cell was located in opened and a trio of guards in long cloaks filled in. Dina covered herself with her arms as they lined up along the back wall, all facing her direction. "Stand wench, for we present Sarin Forgr-." "Give it a rest already!" The guard was cut off by another man as he strolled in scratching the back of his head. "God you guys are so formal you make me want to toss my-." He stopped abruptly when he saw Dina's naked form, flipping his shades up to his forehead to make sure. Dina took the chance to study him in that moment. He wore a tattered jacket over a scarred torso and his orange eyes seemed to burn right through her, but this was not the most peculiar thing about him. His left arm appeared to be covered in orange and black armor, or perhaps it was a prosthetic? She couldn't tell ether way, but Sarin broke the silence before she had the chance to think on it. "Ok... So someone want to explain to me why she's butt ass naked?" He looked back at the guards, hanging his shades on a chain around his neck. "Anyone?" The guards didn't respond, and Sarin sighed. He stepped up to the guard who had attempted to introduce him and flipped his hood down. "I need this." Before he had a chance to respond, the fingers of Sarin's metallic arm closed around his face and he pulled his head down to deliver a crushing knee kick. The other guards went rigid as the cloak slid from around their companion, however Sarin glared at both of them. "If you wanted to see some naked chick there are plenty of establishments you could frequent. But keep it in your pants till your off duty." Dina watched in disbelief as the guards stood down and the fingertips of Sarin's metallic arm shone a deep orange. In one motion his claws ripped through the metal bars of Dina's prison and he tossed her the balled up cloak through the gap. "Unless you prefer the cold." Dina felt the cloak land on her as she placed it over her, popping her head from where the hood was as she put it down. The cloak showed to be a bit tight for her as the other guards began to oogle at her hourglass body, all while she glared at them, "So aside from making me naked and putting me on display, why did you bring me here? Don't tell me you're thinking of getting lucky, cuz I'm not that kind of girl..." She said looking to him as he continued to focus on her. "Naw, that was these guys bright idea." He laughed, thumbing over his shoulder with his metal arm. "Because apparently when I say..." Sarin trailed off, becoming annoyed over having to watch her through the bars. "Can someone do something about this? Seriously, how do people talk like this?" He looked at the guards on ether side of him, then at the one he had knocked out. "Aw, don't tell me he was the key guy." His metal fingers lit up again, along with a blade on the back of his forearm. "You guys're really wearing on my last nerve." A few more slashes later and the bars to Dina'a prison had been all but cut away. "Now let's find you somthing to where that's a bit less..." He slowly looked over to the other guards and grinned. "Incompetent." He laughed to himself while he walked to the door, looking over his shoulder one last time to see if Dina was following him. "Unless you want to stay with these two of course. Then by all means, get comfy." Dina gritted her teeth in anger, knowing that she would not be able to retaliate against this disgusting man. She could only end up injured and she still had little to no clue what he wanted with her. Best to cooperate with him for the time and not end up a bloody mess. Dina nodded her head as she followed Sarin through the hall, the only light being from the few windows they passed, taunting her with looks of freedom. She followed Sarin for a short while longer before he abruptly turned into a room overlooking the coliseum. "Alright, let's see what we got." He mumbled, seemingly forgetting all about Dina as he rifled through the rooms many desks. He kicked one of the smaller desks so hard the door popped off, revealing around a dozen bottles of alcohol. "Jackpot. Want a drink girly?" He took one of the bottles, flicked the top off, and took a swing only to spit it out a second later in disgust. "Uh, let's rephrase that..." He tossed the bottle away and wiped his mouth. "Want a drink of something other than what I can only assume is cat piss?" Dina glared as she knew that at this point, all she could do was play his little game. Nodding as one of the guards came into the room with a bottle as they poured her a glass, handing it to her before taking his leave. She looked at the glass before putting it on the table, "Okay, I am really confused on what it is your doing. First your lackies decided to take me to this hell hole, I get locked in a cell with little to no water, never once being able to set foot outside that crap of a cell, and now suddenly I'm being treated like royalty? I don't know what language your speaking, but in english, that reeks of "what the hell it is that you want?" to me" Dina said in a frustrated tone as she focused on Sarin, who had apparently found a bottle to his liking. "Alright. Well first off they ain't my lackeys. I don't work with amateurs. But I'm on the payroll so I got to live with it." He paused momentarily to take another drink, tossing the bottle back and forth in his hands. Every time it landed in his metal hand it let out a sharp clank that grew more and more unnerving each time. "Secondly, I'm wondering what's so special about you. Because I got to say, you're costing someone a shit load of money in babysitter's fees." Dina blinked, her glare faltered as she stared at him in bewilderment and confusion at statement that she was processing. "What do you mean that I'm costing someone a lot of money?" Dina asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Your making it sound as though you are just being played like a puppet and someone else is controlling the strings. Is someone greater behind this mess?" She stared at Sarin with great interest, wondering how he would respond to her question and statement. Though many would have assumed Sarin would react in anger, he simply grinned ant took another long drink. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Having drank his bottle dry, Sarin flicked it over his shoulder and went back to rifling through the contents of the room. "They needed someone to watch over this little operation, and apparently they thought it was worth my price." Sarin knocked another desk out of the way, apparently dissatisfied with it's contents. "But I could honestly give a shit about whatever they got going on here." "So all the people that die here, all the lives you ruin, every diabolical thing that you do here? You don't even care at all... We're all just money signs to you aren't we?" Dina said with frustration as she picked up the glass with booze that she was given earlier, aiming it for his head as she missed by a wide girth, glaring as the man in front of her didn't even bother to bat an eye at what she did. "It's sad really, I can't imagine what kind of history you had to have just to be able to not bother feeling any kind of remorse for your fellow man, and honestly, I pity you for even thinking that money will end your struggles" She said unaware of the expression that he was showing. Category:Chapter Category:Fairy Tail: Fallen Category:Roleplay